


Online Class

by v2nus



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: AU kind of, Biadore, Coronoshebetterdont, Exhibitionism, M/M, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v2nus/pseuds/v2nus
Summary: A oneshot where Danny has a kink for exhibitionism and Roy is a university’s professor.
Relationships: Bianca Del Rio/Danny Noriega | Adore Delano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Online Class

It was just another normal day, due to the current virus spreading all educational institutes closed, leaving the teachers to no other choice but to do online classes. Now, Roy wasn't exactly excited about the lockdown, his boyfriend was extremely messy and needy and he feared he would just scream some nonsense sentence in front of his students, humiliating him.

Thank God he taught at a university, which means his pupils were either pretty mature for their age or didn't really care about his personal life.

He clicked the button to start his daily lesson about business, proceeding to explain finance, management and marketing. The past days Danny has been way too quiet, which was suspicious but hey, Roy wasn't complaining. It was probably because he gave him a lecture the day he discovered he needed to do e-learning courses.

Roy was in the middle of the lesson, about thirty minutes left, when Danny walked over, standing behind the webcam to stare at his lover. Roy gave him a confused glance but quickly focused his gaze back on the pc. The other one crinkled his eyebrows in a dissatisfied expression and bit his bottom lip waiting for his significant other to notice him. His whole body was lingering in contemplation, a single nudge could send thousands of shivers in the lower region of his figure.

Roy ignored the eagle eyes eating him up in a portentous way, trying to keep his concentration in harmony with his words.

Danny licked his lips as an idea popped in his head and he cautiously lowered himself down the wood table and crawled seductively his way to the older's legs, the icy floor under the younger's palms created a pleasant contrast with the heat emanated by the man's body. Once Roy felt a slight touch on both of his knees he jolted with his heart rate speeding up. His eyes quickly darted to his lap, only to find Danny's eyes looking at him hungrily, just like a predator would. He was clearly under some substance as his visage was flushed scarlet and his eyes glistened with water causing the scleras to irritate and tenuously turn to a particular crimson's shade.

The professor apologized to his class and took a break muting his microphone and closing the laptop just enough to avoid showing a scene. Roy was frustrated by the level of unprofessionalism he was giving, all because his lover was acting horny and immature.

"What are you doing?" he roughly whispered as if the mic was still on, kind of used to the fear of saying something out of place.

Danny's long fingers travelled his covered thighs, making sure to leave his flaming imprint lingering in his lover's mind.

He swallowed hard, feeling his throat burning and his pupils moved to those plump lips he was aching for.

"I want you" his lustful voice finally echoed through the room.

Roy didn't expect anything less from him, their exchange of looks lasted for a few seconds before the older one shook his head as a personal negation and proceeded to speak.

"I'm working bitch" he held in a smile, bringing his hand to that smooth beautiful skin, caressing his cheek.

Danny pouted while an idea made its way through his mind. He leaned towards the hand and positioned it on his soft lips before opening the mouth and welcoming his fingers in a wet lewd kiss, obtaining a surprise reaction from the other one who was now watching the show trying to resist the temptation. That view plus the feeling of Danny's tongue playing around Roy's digits was enough to drive him crazy.

Roy gained back his consciousness and put away his hand, leaving Danny moaning frustrated while his hips gently jerked to the air.

"I can't just stop the class"

Daniel devilishly smiled while his hands rubbed closer to that tight spot he implored to explore.

After an agonizing silence and butterfly touches, he let out his thoughts.

"Then don't stop it"

The gaze that persisted between them created a sparkle full of passion and lust that not even the professor could end.

If Danny was going to seduce him, so be it.

Roy sighed, hiding his growing amusement and dandled the lover's bottom lip, as his eyes started to glow with the same predatory energy.

"Make a sound and I will kill you"

He released the stroke to bring the hands back to the laptop.

Danny grinned as he gave a first touch to the covered member, enjoying the surprised gasp coming from the oldest.

"Well...you are the one who should control himself" he winked under the table, while his significant other let out a snort.

"Shut up before I change my mind"

Roy restarted the interrupted lesson, greeting his students and continuing the program.

Danny really tried to be as quite as possible, even in his state he needed to be careful to not get beaten up by the other, but he lowkey knew Roy was going to give himself away at the end.

He slowly massaged the zone through the denim material, which was quite dissatisfying for both of them as the sensations were all less amplified.

The youngest' hands quickly travelled to the zip, bringing it down in one firm motion. He tried to lower the fabric but it was very stiff so he pinched his partner' knee to invite him to raise himself a bit from the chair. Roy frowned his eyebrows in annoyance and discreetly lifted himself from the seat, faking to just adjust his body.

Once Danny grasped it more vigorously that's when Roy for a second lost his words and quivered in anticipation. His partner loved the reaction and wanted more, besides, this was just the beginning.

The friction created from the thin cloth was enough to turn him on even more and Daniel was pleased feeling the now hard shaft underneath.

After some slow circles, he decided to take it on another level and brought his mouth to the underwear, making sure to leave a trail of wet spots that could be savored even with the fabric in between.

Roy's body was now skipping breaths, forgetting to deliver some air to his brain. He wanted to push forward his hips as an instinct, it was unbearably hard staying still while in pleasure. At this point he was kind of ashamed of himself, he was there getting sucked while he could see his students' faces...but at the same time he couldn't or _didn't want_ to stop his lover.

Danny smiled to himself and looked up to see how red Roy's neck and face were becoming. He raised an eyebrow in a proud way and scratched the hem of the underwear, signalling to his boyfriend he had to lift himself again and Roy gladly granted his wish.

The fabric was now to his ankles and Danny took his time to stare at the hard cock clearly craving attention and warmth.

He licked his lips as he could feel his nipples becoming tighter under the shirt, the contact with the cloth only magnified his own erection, he could implode with just a single brush.

Roy's manhood was now twitching, getting frustrated at the lack of junction between the skins. The meager flow of air poked his nerves and he could feel goose bumps growing around his thighs. The active one was in pure admiration of the glory shown in front of him, the sight could easily get him off.

Danny brought a hand to his mouth, making sure to deluge it with saliva, he closed his eyelids enjoying the crimson muscle moving on his own skin. Once ready, he confidently wrapped it around Roy's shaft, perceiving it growing under his grip, which just stimulated him even more.

Roy's breath hitched, almost letting out a curse at the unexpected grope.

Danny's wet hand moved extremely slowly and steadily up and down, almost reaching the head. It was a tormenting pace and the older one was trying to resist the urge of speeding it up.

As the bulge was becoming harder and harder, Daniel couldn't help but bit his lip, curbing his moans as he could imagine it inside of him.

His flaming eyes were focused, his breath was becoming heavier and louder and so was his hand, now moving faster and massaging the whole member, while the other hand was slowly rubbing the balls.

It was going so fast that the slippery sound couldn't be contained and the younger man was so turned on by the idea of Roy's students hearing those lewd sounds, looking at his concentrated expression decorated by those crinkled eyebrows and eyes dripping with lust.

Daniel's head lowered down, mouth salivating at the close up cock. He welcomed it into the hot entrance, going as deep as possible and feeling the head hitting his throat right away.

The youngest' lowkey moaned, while his eyes watered, the vibration created surprised Roy who let out an almost silent grumble and put a hand through his boyfriend's hair, gripping it strongly.

Roy's cheeks were completely flushed by now and a drip of sweat was coming off his temple.

"Excuse me professor Haylock, are you feeling well?"

A female's voice came out the speaker, making Roy's eyes widen a bit, heart racing.

"I might be getting a light fever, it's probably the weather changing"

"I'm sorry to hear that, shouldn't you rest?"

Roy's eyes travelled down as Danny's mouth left the throbbing dick to mouth a clear "no" gripping his member's base roughly, in a dominant way.

The older's head went up again, cracking a smile through his excitement to shut down the concern of his students.

"I'm okay, we should finish the lesson. You're paying for your tuition after all"

Out of buzz of getting caught, Daniel's bulge was now pressing so hard on his pants that to relieve the pain he had to bring a hand to stroke it, which triggered an endless hunger to taste his boyfriend more and more.

His mouth was now full, going up and down and incredibly deeply, his gag reflex was kicking in which caused him to cough a few times, something that alarmed Roy but he tried to keep an emotionless expression on.

Roy made an awful mistake.

He looked down and met watery lustful eyes, plump cherry lips around his cock and noticed his lover masturbating, a sight that made him almost choke out of pleasure. He quickly looked up, licking his dry lips and trying to focus on the subject, but his actions were telling otherwise. His hand guided Danny's pace, he couldn't help but raise his hips to hit his boyfriend's throat, he knew he liked it rough.

Daniel's body received a thunderstorm of sparkles as his partner stared at him for a few seconds, he absolutely lusted after being looked at. He listened to every wet sound, every whine and every creak from the chair. That turned him on even more, he worked the flesh in his piehole and simultaneously rubbed hard the slender fingers on his crotch. The double pleasure was enough to fasten the pace and bring Roy to the edge. The feeling of those big soft lips and hot tongue drove him crazy, knowing how turned on Danny was he was going to come pretty soon. 

And he did, once teeth slightly scratched the head, making him feel thousands of sensations he couldn't describe. He let out a clear grunt, eyelids closed and body twitching. Daniel couldn't help himself but enjoy the view, everybody just assisted to that ethereal reaction, his hard on was not going to dissolve anytime soon.

He gladly savored the outcome, cum dripping down his chin as he couldn't swallow fast enough, way too overwhelmed.

Roy's hand was still pressing hard through the other's scalp, veins popping. He softened his grip and the youngest pulled away, blood rushing to his face even more painting him like a sex god.

"You were so good to me"

Roy‘s rough whisper lingered in the room, as he brushed his sweaty hair back and adjusted in his seat, legs lowkey shaking from the orgasm. He lazily opened his eyes to meet Danny's puppy ones, still fresh with passion and excitement. It was aphrodisiac.

"Professor?"

That's how Roy felt pure embarrassment for the first time in years and how Danny almost came undone. The last one grinned to himself, knowing this would have happened. He will still get punished for that late at night.


End file.
